<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let the mirror break. by LiliumTea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528399">Let the mirror break.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliumTea/pseuds/LiliumTea'>LiliumTea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malleus is mentionned briefly, Maybe OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliumTea/pseuds/LiliumTea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the pressure of perfection at all times becomes harder and harder for Vil to handle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let the mirror break.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there! This is my first fic here so i am a little nervous but well, here it is.<br/>First language ain’t english so spare me ;;<br/>If you see any errors do not hesitate to tell me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Generally, everything was perfect from a to z in Vil’s life. He did his best for it to be that way, and to stay that way. Pomefiore needed to stay at its best, he would allow nothing to stand against them. Not when his image was at stake. Smile and wave, put on that pure and elegant boy persona, never let them see behind the mask you created. Makeup routine, day and night, training, more and more, to stay fit, to stay perfect. He needed his mask to be stainless.<br/>
Even though he was often exhausted, he knew he needed to continue like that.<br/>
Stay the prettiest, make all the heads turn when you walk by. Be the best. Stand above everyone no matter what. Be proud.</p><p>So why did he feel so bad this morning? He was just preparing himself like every other day, but for once when he looked at the mirror, face bared of makeup at this moment, something...something didn’t feel right. The eyes that looked back at him didn’t feel like it was Vil’s. He still looked as flawless as ever, but something was wrong.<br/>
He couldn’t get away from that feeling, and as the days passed, it only got worse. Pomefiore was known to be a dormitory that cared about appearances, but even other students began to worry with how often Vil was constantly looking through his pocket mirror, hunting down errors that weren’t here to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>- Vil, mon cher, is everything alright? You seem on the verge of collapsing.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been a few days since Vil got a real night of sleep. He was pale like a ghost and truly at this point at least two teachers tried to send him to the nurse office, and failed. Rook wasn’t a fool and saw clearly that something was happening with his dearest dorm leader, but knew that prying too much would only harm them both.<br/>
They were now in Vil’s room. A perfect and beautiful room, like him. But this perfect room only made him want to puke. He was unconsciously gnawing at his lips, not even listening to Rook’s worries about his well being.<br/>
And then he met his own gaze from the mirror facing him. Lifeless eyes staring into his soul, destroying the mask he carefully crafted over the years of suffering. He could hear the hushed whispers of that time, the stares of disdain. Not again. Stop showing this. Stop. Stop. STOP!<br/>
Vil used his magic to break the mirror into dust, trembling hands hiding his face from the world.</p><p> </p><p>- Vil...Vil, mon coeur, look at me. Listen to the sound of my voice. Breathe in...and out...here, good boy, you’re doing well. Continue like that, in….and out.</p><p> </p><p>Vil himself didn’t realize he was having a full blown panic attack, but he didn’t care. The only thing that mattered now was the sweet voice of Rook calming him, his hand rubbing circles on his back. The hushed whispers, the sweet nothings that this stupid bowl haired hunter loved to singsong for him.<br/>
He felt hands trying to get his own ones away from his face and he could hear his broken voice begging for it to stop.</p><p> </p><p>- Come here, you can cry on my shoulder, I know you need it.</p><p> </p><p>The blond dorm leader launched himself at Rook’s opened arms, letting his tears finally flow after years of stress eating at his core. He could feel hands playing absently with his hair, hear the soft humming, and felt himself slowly fall asleep.</p><p>When he woke up a few hours later, Rook was still there, patiently waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>- Did you nap well my sleeping beau? Feeling better?<br/>
- I feel like shit</p><p> </p><p>The hunter laughed at that, his smile softer, and his whole body relaxing. He reached out for Vil, caressing his cheek, letting Vil lean into the touch and sigh sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>- Do you want to talk about it darling?<br/>
- I...it’s just...i can’t bear to look at my reflection anymore. All I see are imperfections….i am disgusting. I need to be perfect...but if- if I can’t be perfect at every moment then why do I even try anymore? I can’t stand this...it needs to be perfect, I can’t let them see-<br/>
- That you’re only a human, like them? My love, you don’t need to be perfect. Sometimes there will be days when you won’t feel alright, and it’s alright. Because you’re human, and humans, no matter how you hate that, have flaws. You and me, we aren’t perfect but that’s what make us unique and interesting.</p><p> </p><p>Vil eyes were glowing with tears threatening to fall again, and he muttered a weak</p><p> </p><p>- Even Malleus?<br/>
- Mon amour, Malleus is a fairy, so it may be a different case altogether.<br/>
- COME ON YOU COULD LIE INSTEAD OF BEING A SMARTASS</p><p> </p><p>Rook laughed again, and Vil joined him with a restrained giggle, the horrible feelings of earlier forgotten for now. With a resigned sigh at least, Vil looked over at Rook.</p><p> </p><p>- Is something the matter my dearest?<br/>
- Well, those sweet words may help me feel better but do you know what could boost my crumbling self esteem right now?<br/>
- Some infusion? I can ask a first year to make you some ri-<br/>
- a kiss, you fool. Bring your sorry ass here and kiss me until I forget my own name.<br/>
- Oh. Well, that is something I can do, mon amour.</p><p> </p><p>Only then, in the soft and warm embrace of his lover, kissed sweetly like he was the most precious thing in twisted wonderland, did Vil feel like, maybe, he was ok with not being perfect 24/7, or just being perfect for everyone. As long as Rook was here by his side, as long as he would tell him those stupidly sweet and loving words….as long as he was perfect in Rook’s eyes, maybe he could tolerate being slightly less perfect from time to time in others eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>Don't hesitate to leave comments or give kuddos if you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>